Octus
The_Story_of_the_49th_Section | Cell members "Well, well, well. Very pleased to meet you all at last. Finally wouldn´t be a word so appropriate at this moment, would it? So let me see what I got myself into ... ah we got a brain aaand a conscience - for better or worse. I would say father we talk about things we both have an agreeable knowledge about. Where does this delicious wine comes from? Oh I have to salute you mr. brain, very forthcoming of you to bring this exquisite liquor along. Ok, well I have plans for tonight. You know some ladies to look after - maybe have a little chitchat with Lady Death even. Something I should tell her for you - anybody? No. Ok. Don´t think to long and drink to hard. Tomorrow we have work to do. Oh! I nearly forgot to introduce myself - how impolite. Table-dancer, contortionist, lady killer and personal lover of Lady Death. In short: Imperial Assassin. Enjoyable evening gentlemen." The door fell shut and he is gone. =Charakcter Sheet= *Character Name: Octus *Player Name: MaWelt *Home World: Hive world | Heritage: Noble *Career path: Assassin | Rank: Sell Steel *Divination: "Through begets heresy .." *Quirks: Tattos * Gender: male | Build: Brawny | Height: 1,75m | Skin colour: Tan | Hair colour: Mousy | Eye colour: Grey | Age: 30 *Monthly income: 120 thrones *Description: *Experience: :XP to spend: 0 | Total XP spent: 400 Characteristics :WS: 32 | BS: 38 | S: 41 | T: 31 | Ag: 40 | Int: 38 | Per: 31 | WP: 32 | Fel: 42 Wounds :Total: 11 | Current: 2 | Fatigue:0 Insanity :Current Points:0 Movement :Half: | Charge: | Full: | Run: Fate Points :Total: 1 | Current: 1 Corruption :Current: 0 Skills * Awareness * Dodge * Etiquette * Literacy * Silent move * Speak language (Low Gothic) * Supremely connected ** Peer (Nobility) ** Peer (Military) * Tech use * Vendetta Talents & Traits * Accustomed to crowds * Ambidextrous * Basic weapon training * Caves of steel * Hive bound * Melee weapon training * Pistole training * Thrown weapon training * Wary Armour Xeno Mesh :Head: 0 | Body: 3 | Left Arm: 2 | Right Arm: 2 | Left Leg: 2 | Right Leg: 2 :Armour Additions: none Weapons Carnodon Pistol Class Range RoF Dmg Pen Clip Rld Wt Special Price Availab. Basic 35m 1/3/- 1d10+4 2 5 Full Accurate Las Pistol Class Range RoF Dmg Pen Clip Rld Wt Special Price Availab. Pistol 30m S-/- 1D10+2E 0 30 Full 2kg Reliable, RDL sight 100 Common Auto carbine Class Range RoF Dmg Pen Clip Rld Wt Special Price Availab. Basic 50m 1/3/10 1d10+3 0 30 Full Combat knife; Initiation gift reaching adulthood Class Range Dmg Pen Wt Special Price Availab. Melee - 1d10+4R 2 0.8kg Best craft(+10 WS), Mono 440 Rare Gear * Recoil Gloves * 3 Clips Auto carbine * Micro bead * Handcuffs * Respirator mask * digital access card (Administratum) + dog tags * Pict recorder * Casket with 20 dog tags and dataslate * 84 Thrones Notes Advancements taken AG 1x, Literacy, Ambidextrous Description/History Noticeable Category:49th Section